Dear Edward
by The403yearold
Summary: This is a series of Mia's diary entries. It is an accompanying piece to my other story 'Royal Blood', which I would suggest reading before looking at this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter world.**

_31st July 2015_

Dear Edward,

I know that you will never receive this, but I feel that I have to write it anyway. I hate it. I don't see why I can't see you. I hate not being with you and I miss you already. I like Lucy, but she could never replace you. I know it sounds awful, but I don't really miss Mother. Lucy looked after us more than she did. Who has replaced Lucy for you? I hope you like whoever it is.

Mother said that you had to learn things that no longer concern me. In some ways I think she is glad that I am a witch, it is far less complicated with who takes the throne when she dies. That might also be the reason she sent me away – so that my presence doesn't complicate things. I don't even know if you've been told why I've been sent away – are you missing me as much as I'm missing you?

The house I'm staying at is alright. I think it makes a better home than the palace ever did. It is friendlier here. Plus, Lucy said I could choose which of the bedrooms would be mine, and how to decorate it. I chose a medium sized room, and it is going to be a blue bedroom when I'm done with it. Blue and cream. Lucy said I was far too mature for my age – is that a bad thing?

It's been a week. Lucy got me this book after I said that I wanted to write to you. She told me that I wasn't allowed to, but I could write a diary in here. So that is what I am doing – except I am writing my letters to you.

Lucy won't let me read the papers. Our birth was well publicised; royal twins are very rare. What did Mother tell people bout my absence? People must know by now, surely. Maybe no-one has noticed yet. In some ways I am glad to be out of the spotlight – but at least we always shared it. Now you're all on your own. I know you'll be fine. But it will break my heart if you forget about me.

When we were little, we used to dream about ruling together – that's never going to happen now. I'm not sure if it was ever going to happen. Mother would have probably found some reason or other to get rid of me anyway.

Anyway, it is dinner time now, and Lucy wouldn't be happy if I was down late. You know how strict she is about meal times – she used to get annoyed at Mother when she wanted to see us during our normal dinner time. Not to her face though – she would just mutter to herself for a while. That always made us laugh.

Bye for now, heaps of love,

Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I felt like writing some of Mia's diary entries. This is an accompanying piece to Royal Blood, and I hope you like it. Please share any thoughts you have about it, or any part of her life between the age of 9 and 11 that you want me to write about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter series.**

_9th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

Lucy told me just now that tomorrow Scorpius is coming to visit. I didn't tell you about him before because – well I was just so mad at Lucy. The day I left, she basically said that this random boy is supposed to replace you! Just because he is part of a family that is considered 'Wizarding Royalty' that used to hate muggles – non-magical people. They want to make reparations, and are using me to achieve this.

I bet he is going to be really smarmy and stuck up. Or ugly! He's probably going to be boring. In fact, I want him to be horrible so that I can hate him. I don't want to like him. I just want you here with me instead. I want to laugh together about Lucy's fussiness, and see if we can sneak into the kitchen without her noticing – remember last time, we spent a whole hour there, and Anna even let us help make some cupcakes! Those were good. I am glad Lucy didn't tell Mother though… Imagine what would have happened then.

I have been very busy since I last wrote. My bedroom has finally been finished and it is lovely. I know you won't care what it looks like, but I will tell you that I made Lucy get a picture of the two of us framed. One where we're happy and together. It is now opposite my bed, so I see it when I wake up. It does make me a bit sad to look at it though – I remember that those times are gone. I hate Mother – I have decided. We won't see each other ever; not even on birthdays or Christmas. Won't that make people more suspicious – that we're not together during those days? I'm sure I could control my magic for that short time.

Lucy said that Mother didn't want me to have someone come in to teach me, so Lucy is going to teach me until I go to the magic school. And guess what! She saw how upset I was about the state of things in general, so she said that I could learn how to cook – as long as Natalie, our cook, doesn't mind teaching me. It's going to be so much fun! I promise to eat some in your stead.

Even though I don't want to like Scorpius – yes, sorry, but I am back to him. He is on my mind. Anyway, even though I don't want Scorpius, or a prescribed friend, I am lonely without you. Lucy is fine and all, but I need you, Edward. I really want to find some way of contacting you. These letters will never reach you – partially because I am writing in a book rather than on paper, but I told Lucy that if I die, she should find some way to give this book to you. She didn't say that she would, only that I was to stop being mad. I hope that she would though – not that I plan on dying anytime soon, but you never know.

Bye for now, love always,

Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I don't really have anything to say, but I am enjoying writing the diary entries. I hope the writing style matches her – I tried to make it well written but a bit erratic in structure. After all, she is 9. If you have any thoughts, you know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter series.**

_10th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

Scorpius came today. I was half wishing he would decide not to. Anyway, I hid in my room when I heard the doorbell ring and Lucy tried to make me come out. Then he knocked on my door. I thought that was really rude, so I opened the door ready to yell at him – but I couldn't.

He wasn't anything like what I thought he was going to be. He was really shy and sweet. We talked for a while and he is definitely not boring – or ugly for that matter. His parents had forced him into this too, so he knew what I felt towards him – at least a little. He said he'd never had a friend before! I mean, I haven't either, but I always had you. He doesn't even have any siblings. I couldn't hate him. He made me forget that I was missing you – but only for a little bit! I will never forget you or stop loving you.

He really shocked me though, with something that he said. I know I should have expected it, knowing Mother, but I didn't connect the dots until he told me. We are betrothed. I was not consulted, or even told! I thought that was a really old-fashioned state of things, but apparently not. I hate politics. I know Mother has been brought up to think that this way is right, but surely we should be allowed to choose who we want to marry.

I know you probably won't either, but remember when we looked at the girls our age from other high standing families? You liked the look of the most influential one there! I bet Mother will take your wishes into consideration. Especially when your wishes lean in the direction that she wants you to go. I am still not sure whether you said that you like her out of a desire to please Mother, or whether that was your true feeling. I hope it was your true feeling. I'd hate for you to be stuck in a loveless marriage.

You know what? I bet I can get Scorpius to find out what's going on with you and Mother. He won't mind getting the 'Muggle Newspaper' for a while, I think. I'll ask him when he next comes round. He said that he drove here! He drove here instead of coming here in an instant with magic. It took him two hours. That's what made me like him. He isn't stuck up or mightier-than-thou at all!

Natalie said she'd teach me about different ways to do eggs now, so I'll go. She even said that I can have the eggs I make for dinner, since I had a main lunch whilst Scorpius was here. She is definitely as nice as Anna. I miss her too.

Thinking of you, lots of love,

Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Feel free to review! If you have any ideas about what the Queen has said, or what is happening with her family, do please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

_13th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

Scorpius came round again today. Like I said I would I asked him whether he would get the newspaper – our newspaper – since I was unable. He looked a bit unsure, but when I told him about you and what Mother had done and said, he understood why, and agreed immediately. He also had a look in his eye that made me think that he had worked out my main reason for disliking him before we met. I mean, he was in the same situation, and he didn't have such a strong reaction.

It made me feel a bit guilty actually. But I was justified! Mother took me away from you. I didn't even get to say goodbye. And then she shoves some random 'pureblood' wizard at me, without telling me that we are betrothed? But it wasn't his fault. I should have been purely angry at Mother. But since she wasn't there, I took my anger out on the closest possible thing. I know you would have told me off. You were always calmer than me. Lucy seems to think that spending time away from everything will make me – in her words – less volatile.

Anyway, Scorpius and I had a long chat about the different things that Mother could have said. The scenarios became more and more ridiculous – we were laughing so much, enough that Lucy came in to see what we were finding so funny. We didn't tell her because I knew she would tell me off. One of the ideas we had was that I had been kidnapped and they were waiting for the ransom demand. I can't see her doing that, there would be too many variables. To give you an idea, that was one of the more boring ones we thought of. The others all lay pretty much outside the realms of possibility. I think we were a bit hyper from the chocolate Natalie gave us to eat. Scorpius said that she was like a house elf in the way she almost forces food onto you.

Scorpius also said that he'd bring around the wizarding newspaper next time. He said it had moving pictures. I didn't believe him, which prompted him to offer to bring it round. He drove around again today. I think I could really grow to like him – I am still a bit wary, but he seems alright. Lucy likes him – Natalie too. Lucy actually said that he could com round for a sleepover sometime soon! And you know what she is like about propriety. She said that we couldn't stay in the same room, but we can stay up until eleven 'o' clock. At night! Natalie said that she'd make us some snacks and wouldn't tell Lucy if we had them at midnight – though I think we'll have them before Lucy tells us to go to bed. Just in case.

In all honesty I think that they are just trying to make me feel better about being stuck here. It is definitely working. I am quite enjoying being her – without mum to tell me what to do. It's almost like having a home. Having you here would make it perfect. It feels weird writing like this in some ways. I keep writing about what 'we' used to and then what 'I' am doing. I think sooner or later, 'we' will just be referring to what Scorpius and I are doing. That change scares me slightly, but I like him enough to be fairly sure that it will happen.

Love you,

Your Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I went back and added dates to the other diary entries. It was driving me spare not knowing when everything was happening. I now know where I am in the time frame and when Mia's birthday is. I don't think I will end up writing all of her diary entries down, but a year and a bit is a long time to cover – and that is just if I stop before she goes to Hogwarts, which I don't think will happen. Next entry will have what the newspaper said in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter.**

_15th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

Scorpius came over with the newspapers today. I asked if we could look at the wizard one first. In all honesty I was feeling a bit nervous about seeing what was in our newspaper. Scorpius was lovely though. He had somehow managed to get hold of all of the 'muggle' papers for all of the days that I have been here – in case it wasn't mentioned in one of them. We built a paper fort and I promised Scorpius to show him how to do the puzzles once we had looked through the stories.

The wizard newspaper was really cool. I asked Lucy, but she won't let me get it. I don't even have a clue why on this occasion. Anyway, they really did have moving pictures. They were all in black and white, with no sound, which I teased Scorpius about – saying that they were very backward moving images. I don't think he realised I was teasing him, because he was very defensive of them. It's things like that which make me wish you were here. You would have laughed with me.

I realised something. You know that girl you like? Wasn't it her birthday a few days ago? I'm pretty sure we were both invited to her birthday party, so Mother must have come up with something to explain my absence, which must have gone into the papers – you know how they are – so any worries I had about asking for the newspapers which would turn out to have nothing in them were unfounded.

Ooh, before I tell you what Mother said – doubtless you know already, but I am not completely sure that you know – I must tell you how Scorpius sneaked the papers past Lucy. He sounded like a right pompous idiot whilst doing it too. Basically, you know how I told you that we're having a sleepover soon? Well we've arranged to have it in four days time. We won't see each other before then, as Scorpius is going to be with his Grandparents for a short stay. How is this relevant?

Well, Scorpius decided that since he had gathered so many papers, he would need a large box to fit them in. (He said that he couldn't get his parents to shrink them or turn them invisible, because he wouldn't be able to turn them back afterwards.) From this conclusion, he thought, well, wouldn't a large box be suspicious? He decided to pretend that he needed a special bed for the sleepover and couldn't take it to his grandparents (Where he'd be driving from to here) so he had to bring it now. He did actually bring a bed, which we had fun setting up, but he crammed all of the empty space with newspapers.

Anyway, now that's out of the way. Mother said that – hang on, she's quoted somewhere. I put all of the clippings to one side so that I could find them later – got it! She said: "My daughter was unable to cope with the strain of being in the public eye and the stress that resulted from the problem of firstborn twins. Consequently, she has decided to retreat from the public eye until she is much older and more equipped to deal with the pressure."

If she actually gave that as a reason to you Edward, saying that was what I said, I hope you will know that that is not the truth. She was the one with the problem, not me. I saw you in one of the pictures. I wish the pictures in our newspapers would move – then I would maybe know a bit more about how you are feeling.

Anyway, I am off to bed now – where I should have been half an hour ago. Good night for now,

Lots of love,

Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N What do you think about the story the queen came up with? I'm sorry if it is not very... uh … Queeny, but I don't really talk to Queens much. Also, I am not modelling this Queen on any past and future monarch, she is just a character I have made up. I don't even know if I mentioned her name anywhere – either in 'Dear Edward' or 'Royal Blood'… anyway, please review with any thoughts. **

**Next time – the sleepover!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter**

_19th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

I'm writing this in the room that Lucy said Scorpius and I could stay in until we went to bed. I am inclined to believe it has cameras. Scorpius said I was being really paranoid. He did seem interested that 'muggles' had surveillance cameras though. I wouldn't put it past Lucy though. I know she would only do it 'to look out for me' but still. Despite what he said, Scorpius still looked around the room nervously.

He told me about staying with his grandparents. From what he told me, they were the ones that were bad. Scorpius' dad is really nice – he dropped Scorpius off this time. He said that they had apparated here – which is some form of magical transportation. I teased Scorpius about this when his dad had left. Anyway, his name is Draco Malfoy and he helped set Scorpius up with me in the hope that it would help redeem his family.

I asked Scorpius about what had happened – or rather how he had been told about having to meet me. His words made me think back to the first time I met him – how he said that he hoped we could be friends. Scorpius told me that his father had asked him whether he wanted to or not. I was never given that choice. Scorpius told me that he could see that his father really wanted him to accept, so he said yes. Scorpius also said that he wanted to do it anyway, because he had never had any friends due to the people his age being scared of his family. That is a horrible reason not to have friends. We had never had friends because of an over-protective family, but we at least had each other. He was all alone.

From what he said, I think even Scorpius is scared of his grandfather. I think he does love his grandmother though. His grandparents still live in the manor where bad things happened – Scorpius didn't say exactly what – I asked how he knew how bad things had happened. He told me that he had once eavesdropped on his dad and grandfather talking. I don't think he knows exactly what the bad things were that happened though.

Lucy said that Scorpius is like me. She said that we are both older than our physical age. I think that is true in part. Scorpius learnt adult truths very early on, and I have already moved out! Though I am living with a 'nanny', so I guess it doesn't really count.

I'm only writing this now, and not whilst I'm in bed because Scorpius has taken out the box of newspapers and is properly reading them. He seems quite enthralled with them, and was refusing to look up when I called his name. So I decided to write a bit. Anyway, Scorpius seems to be emerging – wait – yes. He has noticed that I am writing something and is coming over to see what it is that I am writing. So I am now going to put this away so he can't read it.

Bye for now,

Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S I am now in bed. The food Natalie made us was very yummy. Also, sorry that I seem to be writing about Scorpius so much. He is currently the only interesting thing that is going on.

Love again, E xxxx

**A/N I am actually getting annoyed with myself now. I keep sitting down with my computer, and thinking, right, I am now going to write chapter 7 of Royal Blood. And what happens? A diary entry pops out! Stupid brain. It's because I planned ahead on this one, so I roughly know what happens in the next few diary entries.**

**Next time: morning after the sleepover, and Scorpius is naughty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. **

_20th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

I am so mad at Scorpius right now! You know how I said that Scorpius saw me writing in my diary yesterday, and wanted to see what I was writing? Turns out he was a bit more curious than I gave him credit to be. Do you know what he did? Of course you don't. You're in a stupid palace. He decided to come in to my room this morning to wake me up. Then, when I didn't get up upon his saying my name, He decided – in his own words – to see how long it would take me to notice what he was reading. He read my diary. He then told me it was my fault for being awake and not stopping him – I had woken up when he had said my name – and for not having a lock on it.

I made him get his stuff and leave the house. I didn't even care that his dad said that he'd pick him up after lunch – I think Natalie slipped him a sandwich or something though. Lucy didn't question me on why I wanted him out.

I looked back through the entries that I have made so far and cringed at what he could have read. I mean, it isn't like it is bad, but it does seem to be all about Scorpius – and me missing you –which I do now even more. Boys are stupid. He blamed me for him looking in my diary! I don't think you would have looked in my diary if I had kept one. You wouldn't have needed to – we knew each other inside out.

The thing is, I swear Scorpius is two different people. I think that the one he was when I first met him was his actual personality. The person I saw who denied responsibility for looking in the diary was completely different. I would joke about possession or something if I didn't know that it was actually possible. Unless he has been possessed… Okay, I think I am being a bit paranoid now.

Maybe that is his true nature and he was just hiding it. But if that was his true nature, how could he have acted so lovely and sweet? BY BEING A GOOD ACTOR? Nobody is that good an actor – I saw truth in his eyes. You know what; it is bad enough arguing inside my head. I don't even know why I'm writing this down here. I'm probably making myself look like an idiot. But I don't have anyone to argue with anymore, so what am I supposed to do? For Pete's sake!

It looks like I am just in an argue-with-self mood, so I will go away for now so you don't have to read my weirdness … if that makes any sense. Going now,

Hopefully speak to you while I'm sane,

Frazzled Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Please note - the bit about the true nature was inspired by my dealings with my younger brother. Except it is the other way round - he is a devil most of the time, then I over analyse the times when he is fairly decent. Please review. Also note that I have nothing against arguing with yourself. In my opinion it is the mark of a person who can look at both sides of an argument and wants to take them both into account, so yeah. Not a mark of insanity.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter**

_27th August 2015_

Dear Edward,

I think he is sorry – over the past week he has written two letters saying that he is sorry. I also received a letter from his dad, which was a bit weird. He kept going on about honour and saying that he hoped that Scorpius hadn't deeply offended me.

I didn't write back to him – for one, the letter came with an owl, I really don't like birds. They scare me – they have massive eyes and sharp beaks and talons. So I made it go away, and hoped that it wouldn't cause offence to them. Or rather, I asked Lucy to make it go away, since I didn't really want to be near it.

Anyway, I think I was right – though with the number of opinions I presented in my last entry, one was bound to be right. What I mean is, I think he is genuinely a lovely person. The second letter wasn't very interesting, as it basically said what the first letter said. Scorpius did send it through the postal system – how he knew what to do is beyond me.

He said:

_Dear Emilia,_

_I would like to offer my sincere apologies for what occurred during my stay at your house. I assure you that that is not part of my usual behaviour._

_Okay, my father has stopped looking over my shoulder now, so I can write as if I am a human being. I am really, really sorry for looking in your diary. Honestly, I had no idea what it was until I looked in it! And I do think I understand you a bit better now, which is probably a good thing. What your mother did to you and your brother was horrible. I don't really know what it's like to have a twin – let alone a sibling, but I can imagine that it was awful. _

_Father said that I can choose what to do with my schooling this year. He offered to get me a tutor, or arrange for someone to tutor the two of us – that was when he found out that I had done something bad, I didn't tell him I looked in your diary. He actually said that I could go to a muggle school if I really wanted to! I would really like to share a tutor with you though. I don't know what arrangements are in place for your education until Hogwarts, but I think it would be fun. If you forgive me for poking my nose where it didn't belong, that is._

_Please reply soon – at least before September. That's when Father says that I must have decided by. If you would like to share a tutor with me, then that would be great. If not, then I will end up at some random muggle school, since I think it sounds interesting._

_Hoping for forgiveness – and a chance to go to the post office without Father intercepting me,_

_Scorpius._

What do you make of that? I think he sounded sincere. I do really want to forgive him. If I don't I'll probably end up being really lonely anyway.

I really like his offer of a shared tutor, though I don't know why he said that he didn't know what I'd be doing with my education. I wrote about Lucy teaching me, and I'm sure I told him at some point on our sleepover. Maybe he meant magical education? I think I'll suggest that we do share, but have lessons both with Lucy and whatever tutor Scorpius' father will provide.

I think that's all for now Edward, so I will say good night.

Lots of love,

Emilia xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Long gap for this one, but I have exams in three weeks. And on the first day I have 6 hours of exams. 3 of which will be spent writing 8 essays, the other 3 in maths – which is better. That's four exams. A 3****rd**** of my total exam count. Sorry, everyone I know/ talk to gets this rant. It's not like anyone will read it here anyway.**


End file.
